ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crafts
Signed Items I cant find the info anywhere on FFxiclopedia, so im asking in the crafts discussion. Where is the NPC that signs your name to items you craft? What do you need to do, etc etc. Thanx for any help that comes this way. ^^ There are special crystals you can buy with Guild Points once you reach Lv 28 or higher in a craft and test to break the 30-cap. The rank name eludes me at the moment. You use those instead of normal crystals and it will sign your name to the item you synth. On certain items, like a pair of rings you get from a quest (I don't recall which right now) you use a Wind Crystal to resign the item with your name. --Feauce 00:27 Mon 2007-07-09 Request to put up ranks one thing i notice on this page is that it does not tell the ranks starting from Amatuer-Vetran . so i would like to request putting up the ranks. reason for request is because i cant find out what my next rank is going to be on any of the pages ><;Umichi 14:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Random Crafting Info Is it true that you can only take fishing and 1 other craft to lvl 100 and the rest cap at 60? I heard that you can change guilds and essentially take all crafts too 100 but only fishing and your current guild can be @ 100 rest cap/ temporary cap at 100. What is the truth on the matter? You can take all crafts to 100 but only fishing and 1 craft can be 100 the rest cap at 60. if you wish to level a different craft to 100 then you will get your level 100 craft deleveled to 60 and loose those 40 levels. it is not temporarily. you will have to relevel it later on. You can only have fishing and 1 craft at 100 rest will cap at 60, but you can level a different craft you will just loose those 40 levels oh 60-100 that's all. I have found that once you have a skill at 100 and all subs at 60, you can make some items up to 12 lvs above your current level. With 100 Cooking and all subs at 60 I have found that I can make Haubergeons, Vermillion Cloaks, Hickory Shields, Byrnies even a Scorpion Harness. I don't know if all the crafters out there know this ( am sure most do) but for those that don't, thought I would put that out there.Nullo 05:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) One More Random Bit of Info Just wanted to put it out there you can skill up slightly over lvl cap per item i was lvling clothcraft and twice got .2 skill ups when i was at the cusp, 2.9 skill giving me 3.1 on a skill cap 3 item synth and again when i was at 3.9 and got another .2 to put me at 4.1 just wanted to put it out there Jodaman 19:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC)